User talk:Richard Jackson
Hi Richard Jackson -- we are excited to have DeusEx Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 19:09, 6 August 2008 (UTC) LAM article I've edited the LAM article. I hope you like it. -Gamer4NL/gamer0004 Polish Wiki Hi there! I'll be straight - you should be slapped for not contacting me on Polish DeusExWiki (and I guess, you've been there, since you took a logo I made). I'm an administrator there and I'm looking forward cooperation between those sites. A little interwiki, maybe? :-) By now, English Wiki is somewhat behind its Polish counterpart both in terms of amount and quality of articles, but it's nothing that can't be fixed. I can translate some of the entries, besides writing new content.--Nathan2000 13:19, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Truely excilent! "you should be slapped" I couldnt help but laugh when I saw that! Lol! Now that was truely excilent . . . um, no offence lol I am kind of new to wiki sites. Any tips? (besides the obveous) lol. Flesh of the Fallen Angel 03:00, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Speedy Delete review Hi Richard, Any chance you could review Nanotechnology please? The speedy delete request made by User:Nathan2000 has been there for some time. -Cam2A 14:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Modifying the look Hey Jack. Is it okay for me to make changes to the look of the Wiki? It could use a custom skin. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 11:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) UNATCO and United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition Hi, since you have the admin power and all, could you swap the UNATCO and United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition (which is currently a redirect) pages? The latter is a full name of the organization so that's how the article should be named. I believe the "United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition" page should be deleted first to allow the UNATCO page to be moved to its place. ;) --TheBearPaw 12:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC)